Vogue Trainee
by FoolishLife
Summary: Blaine jest nowym stażystą w , a Kurt go oprowadza. Czy między nimi wydarzy się coś więcej, a może Kurt wróci do byłego chłopaka, Sebastiana


Kurt po raz kolejny przechadzał się korytarzami . Był z siebie dumny. Isabelle miała rację. Jego ambicje się zmieniły. Został w Vogue, a teraz był zastępcą samej Belli. No i tak jak przewidziała kobieta pół miasta biło się o jego projekty, a każdy agent nakłaniał go do założenia własnej firmy odzieżowej. Nie żeby nie chciał. Nie czuł się jeszcze na siłach. Odpuścił sobie światła Broadwayu zostawił światła reflektorów dla Rachel, chociaż nie zrezygnował ze śpiewania. Co do szatynki, nadal nie pogodziła się z Finnem, a mimo sukcesów jej przedstawień nadal mieszkała z nim w mieszkaniu, które kupił po przyjeździe do Nowego Jorku. Pamiętał to podekscytowanie. Byli tu jeszcze świeżakami, ale byli wolni i dorośli, pijani radością i miastem. A dziś? Ona występowała na Broadwayowskiej scenie, a on był głównym projektantem , a doszli do tego w niecałe 5 lat. Dzisiaj mijał piąty rok od kiedy Kurt przeniósł się z Limy do NY. Pamiętał jak ojciec mówił mu, że zawsze może wrócić, jeśli mu się nie spodoba, a potem jego cichy szept „Ale nie wrócisz". Co do Burta i Carole… Po wyjeździe Finna przeprowadzili się z Limy do Charleston w Karolinie Południowej. Mercedes mieszkała w Los Angeles gdzie robiła karierę w Hollywood, Puck mieszkający w słonecznym LA otworzył własny biznes, czyścił baseny… Quinn wyjechała do Paryża i tam zamieszkała, a niedługo później dołączył do niej Joe i jeśli Kurt dobrze się orientował dorobili się ślicznej Madelaine. Santana wyjechała do rodzinnej Hiszpanii, a Brittany osiedliła się w Londynie. Mike i Tina przenieśli się do Vancouver, gdzie Mike zarabiał jako tancerz, a Tina wychowywała małego Harolda. Sam… Sam podróżował ile wlezie. Raz był w Polsce, a następnego dnia już w Tokio, a z każdego miejsca gdzie był przysyłał im pocztówkę. Laureen została w Limie i co dziwne wyszła za Sebastiana, który stwierdził, że jego gejostwo było tylko chwilowe. Artie wyjechał do Azji gdzie pracował z jakimś naukowcem nad tym, by mógł znowu chodzić. Sugar porzuciła wygodne miejsce w willi tatusia i wyjechała za Rorym do Irlandii. Znalazła go i jak pisał chłopak, nigdy nie byli szczęśliwsi. Pan Schuster i pani Pillsbury-Schuster mieszkali w Waszyngtonie, gdzie Will pracował na stałe w Niebieskiej Wstążce jako przewodniczący komisji do spraw sztuki w szkole, jego żona z kolei pozbyła się zaburzeń i żyła bez większych obaw. Tylko miejsce pobytu Finna… Cóż… Nikt go nie ustalił. Rachel udawała twardą, ale Kurt wiedział, że nocami płacze. Kiedy puścił ją wolno, nie odezwał się do niej więcej. Nikt nie wiedział gdzie jest, a on najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru tego ujawniać. Oczywiście nikt nie chciał dopuścić do siebie myśli, że umarł. Nawet Santana, która zawsze go poniżała nie pozwalała przy niej wspominać o tym temacie. Kurt otrząsnął się z myśli o byłych członkach Glee i ruszył do gabinetu swojej przełożonej poprosić o wolny wieczór. W końcu niecodziennie mija piąta rocznica przyjazdu do NY. Kiedy stanął przy drzwiach jej gabinetu, zorientował się, że ktoś jest w środku. Był to młodzieniec, na oko w jego wieku o ciemnych kręconych włosach. Miał na sobie jakąś zwykłą koszulę, przeprane dżinsy kamizelkę i zwykłe trampki. Wyglądał niedbale, ale przy tym niewiarygodnie… Seksownie? Nie, nie, nie… Isabelle musiała go zauważyć, bo machnęła w jego stronę ręką. Otworzył delikatnie drzwi i wszedł do gabinetu. Spojrzenie brązowych oczu bruneta spoczęło na nim, a Kurt poczuł, że robi mu się ciepło.

-Kurt! Dobrze, że jesteś mam dla ciebie zadanie! To jest Blaine Anderson kuzyn brata mojej przyszywanej siostry.-tu przerwała na chwilę dając czas Kurtowi, który marszczył brwi próbując się połapać.-Nie ważne. Chodzi o to, że dziś zaczyna tu staż, tak jak ty kiedyś. Mógłbyś go oprowadzić?

-Jasne! Stażyści bywają… Zabawni… A ja tu w takiej sprawie… Isabelle wiesz, dziś mija piąty rok od kiedy jestem z Rachel w Nowym Jorku i zastanawiałem się czy mogłabyś mi dać wolny wieczór?

Kobieta uniosła jedną z jasnych brwi i uśmiechnęła się.

-Ktoś tu planuje romantyczny wieczór?

Kurt wywrócił oczami. Od kiedy po raz pierwszy poprosił szefową o taki wieczór, myślała, że zamierza poprosić Rachel o rękę, więc szatyn delikatnie uświadomił ją, że gra w innej drużynie, ale kreatorka mody nie poddała się i uśmiechała się lekko za każdym razem, kiedy prosił o wolne, by spędzić czas z Rachel.

-Mówiłem ci, że ja nie…

-Och, przecież wiem Kurt. Jasne leć do niej, ale proszę oprowadź Blaine'a. Później masz wolne do końca dnia.

-Ktoś ci już mówił, że jesteś najlepszą szefową na świecie. Niech pomyślę… Raz ty… Znowu ty… Ponownie ty… Tak, chyba tak.

Niebieskooki zaśmiał się cicho.

-No proszę. Nie mam nawet 25 lat, a już jestem taki przewidywalny… Chyba nadszedł TEN czas… Mam kryzys wieku średniego.

Isabelle wybuchła śmiechem, a w kącikach jej oczu pojawiły się zmarszczki.

-Wiesz co, chyba widzę też pierwsze zmarszczki i siwe włosy…-stwierdziła poważnie.

-Nie ma mowy! Kurt Hummel, nigdy się nie zestarzeje! _Forever Young, I Wanna Be Forever Young…_-zaśpiewał na końcu swojej wypowiedzi.

-Dobrze leć już, bo możesz nie skończyć oprowadzać mojego… kuzynka do północy-uśmiechnęła się kobieta i wróciła do swoich notatek.

Kurt tylko uniósł brew.

-Chodź Blaine. Twoja ciotka we mnie wątpi.-oznajmił Kurt radośnie i zaczekał, aż brunet do niego dołączy.

Gdy chłopak do niego dołączył, w uchu szatyna rozległ się dźwięk.

-Kurt Hummel, w czym mogę pomóc?

Po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza przerywana nieregularnym oddechem.

-Kurt, kod czerwony!-rozległ się głos Rachel.

-Rach… Oprowadzam po firmie nowego stażystę. To musi poczekać.

Dziewczyna wydawała się być zmieszana.

-Nie rozumiesz… Sebastian przyjechał.

Chłopak zamarł.

-Lepiej, żeby go nie było jak wrócę.-oznajmił chłodno.

-Ale Ku…-chłopak rozłączył się bez pożegnania.

Postanowił zwlekać jak tylko mógł z oprowadzaniem nowego, jednak ciekawski brunet latał po firmie jak małe dziecko.

-Blaine, chodź tu. Mam cię oprowadzać pamiętasz?

Ciemnooki dołączył do szatyna z miną skarconego dziecka.

-Szybko się z tym uwiniemy… Tak myślę… Chociaż nie może to być wycieczka jak u chińczyków… Ok, Blaine za mną.

Niebieskooki stanął po środku korytarza, a obok niego z dłońmi w kieszeniach ustawił się Anderson.

-Tam jest sala konferencyjna, gdzie nie możemy wejść, bo najprawdopodobniej trwają tam jakieś obrady, na których powinienem być-Kurt wzruszył nonszalancko ramionami, a Blaine zaśmiał się cicho.-Dalej studio projektów, gdzie pracuje Isabelle, kanciapa sekretarza Isabelle, miejsce gdzie nie chcesz trafić. Dalej miejsce gdzie przechowujemy ciuchy, co cię chyba nie interesuje… Dalej biura projektantów, w tym moje… Recepcja… Mamy jeszcze drugie piętro, ale tam mieści się zarząd. Drugie miejsce gdzie nigdy w życiu nie chcesz się znaleźć. Tam pracuje Anna. Nawet twoja ciocia woli ją unikać, ale muszą się kontaktować…

-Więc Isabelle chodzi do Anny?-spytał chłopak.

Szatyn spojrzał na niego, by upewnić się, że to z jego ust wydobył się tak delikatny i przyjemny dla ucha głos. Brunet patrzył nań z wyczekiwaniem.

-Nie, wolą pisać maile.-odparł krótko niebieskooki nadal lekko rozkojarzony.

Blaine skinął, a telefon Kurta ponownie się rozdzwonił.

-Hummel, słucham?

-Kurt, dobra skłamałam nie przyjechał Sebastian. Wróć szybko-ton Rachel i tempo mówienia wskazywało na to, że dziewczyna jest naprawdę zdenerwowana.

-Rachel, uspokój się. Postaram się wyrobić w pół godziny z Blainem i za godzinę będę w domu. Tylko nie panikuj i nie zniszcz obrazów od Santany. Najwyraźniej nas pokochała.

Ale dziewczyna już tego nie usłyszała, rozłączyła się.

-Wybacz, nadpobudliwa przyjaciółka…

-Nie szkodzi-przerwał mu Blaine.

Jasnooki rozciągnął wargi w uśmiechu.

-W zasadzie to już wiem co i jak… To wrócę do cioci, a ty leć do tej nadpobudliwej przyjaciółki-uśmiechnął się brunet.

Kurt zrobił wielkie oczy i przez chwilę wyglądał jakby miał paść na kolana i dziękować. Zamiast tego spytał tylko.

-Jesteś pewny?

-Jak najbardziej-odparł Blaine bez wahania.- No leć!

Nie czekając ani chwili starszy chłopak puścił się biegiem. Złapał tylko marynarkę z szatni i wybiegł na ruchliwą ulicę. Pół godziny później, zdyszany po długim biegu i łapiąc się za bok, stał przed mieszkaniem. Uspokoił oddech i otworzył drzwi. To co zastał w środku kompletnie przekraczało jego najśmielsze wyobrażenia. Z zaskoczenia wypuścił okrycie, które upadło niedbale na podłogę.

-Finn?


End file.
